My Baby Brother's Baby
by WildRose431
Summary: '"This is Aiko." Ino informed him, taking great glee in the look of apprehension and fear that had settled onto his features, "Your daughter."' Gaara Sabaku didn't have a life plan, but if he did... having to take responsibility of a baby at 18 with only your slightly mad siblings for help sure wouldn't be on it. AU.


**My Baby Brother's Baby.**

**A/N: Well, thanks for giving my story a chance, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**This was inspired in part my Malorie Blackman's amazing story, 'Boys don't cry.' Go buy it! It's a great book.**

**Summary: _ '"This is Aiko." Ino informed him, taking great glee in the look of apprehension and fear that had settled onto his features, "Your daughter."' _Gaara Sabaku didn't have a life plan, but if he did... having to take responsibility a baby at 18 with only your slightly mad siblings for help sure wouldn't be on it. **

**Disclaimer: Let me check... nope, still don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

The doorbell spluttered slightly as it was pushed, not surprising considering the state of the door it was attached to really, and a loud shout from inside proclaimed, "Kankuro! Door!" which continued for several minutes until the shouter swore and seemed to get out of bed, if the creaks of springs coming from inside were anything to go by. "If you're selling something, I'm not buying!"

After a few antagonizing minutes, a scruffy looking red-head pulled open the slightly stiff door and, upon seeing who was stood outside of the apartment he shared with his siblings, his eye's widened considerably. "Ino?" He asked, his tone coming across as somewhere between confusion, incredulously and a little bit of uncertainty, as if he wasn't sure that was really the woman's name.

The woman bristled slightly, "Gaara." She replied curtly, smirking as she spotted her ex-boyfriends eyes widen even more when he set sights on the pram situated to the side of her. "This is Aiko." She informed him, taking great glee in the look of apprehension and fear that had settled onto his features, "Your daughter."

Gaara's eyes darted between the busty, skinny blonde woman standing before him and the pram containing a small girl with Ino's light blonde hair and his pale green eyes. Except… they couldn't be his eyes because there was no way that this was his child. There were plenty of other people in the world with his eye colour… like Sakura. That was it, it had to be Sakura's baby, not his, never mind the fact that Sakura was female. His mouth fell open with a pop as he tried to think of something intelligent to say, but instead only managed to come up with, "Huh? Uh… daughter?"

Ino snorted and pushed past the shell shocked Gaara and into her ex-boyfriends apartment, pulling her buggy behind her, "She's 18 months, if you were wondering." She explained, and Gaara's eyes widened. Ino smirked; there we go; now he remembers that night.

* * *

_It was about 2 years ago, 27 months to be more precise, when they had both been sixteen and it was summer. Summer was a glorious season, full of sun and sand and outrageous parties that carried on well into the night. It was at one of these parties that Ino and Gaara had first met, one that had been held during the first week of the holidays, and at another one, this one was the day before school was due to start up a again, that they had broken up in spectacular style. For the longest time, Ino had blamed Sakura for the predicament she was currently in, as it had been Sakura's party at which she had first met Gaara. He was impossible not to notice, already half way to being drunk with bright red hair and an amazing body he was making out with a random chick on the stairs when Ino had tripped over him and spilt half her drink over him. After a few heated words were exchanged, they found themselves making out much in the same way that Gaara had been with the nameless girl minutes earlier. The morning after Ino had awakened in Sakura's house with a massive mess around her and no Gaara to be seen. Sakura had later informed her that Gaara was Naruto's best friend and attended the secondary school in Suna, the town a few miles east of Konoha City. Ino began to seek out Gaara at every party she attended and eventually the two became an item, they even went out a few dates together. They continued in this fashion until the last party of summer rolled around. When Ino arrived Gaara was already drunk, as was nearly everyone else there, and she wasn't in the best of moods. Gaara hadn't noticed her arrival, and that irked her, and was instead playing drinking games with Naruto and Kiba. She decided to just try and find some of her girlfriends and eventually ended up sitting awkwardly with Naruto's cripplingly shy girlfriend, Hinata, slowly getting herself more and more drunk so as to alleviate the tension that was growing as both her and Hinata had nothing to say to each other. Eventually, she had reached the point where she ready to go and find Gaara. She had asked Naruto of her boyfriend's whereabouts but the blonde had just widened his eyes and shook his head quickly, muttering that he had no idea where the red head had gone. Ino had been suspicious after that, and she'd had good reason for not 10 minutes after her encounter with Naruto, she came across Gaara sticking his tongue down TenTen's, a girl from her school, throat. Ino had blown up immediately, yelling at Gaara who just stared at her and then told Ino, slurring obviously, "C'mon baby… Don't be so mean." At this point, Ino has slapped him and they had earned the attention of most of party goers. Gaara seemed to come to his senses a little then and they entered on of the bedrooms for a bit of privacy while they argued. The argument eventually ended up in using the bedroom for more practical things, which they performed while still shouting obscenities at each other. Ino had awakened in that room the next morning to find nothing but a text beeping at her on her phone. It was from Gaara and, Ino couldn't believe this, he had dumped her through text with just two words, it's over. Well, the text had actually read, its ovr; which was probably due to Gaara's inability to use proper grammar or spelling in any form of writing what so ever. Ino had been distraught for weeks after. And then anger had set in when she took the pregnancy test and it had come back positive and yet Gaara was nowhere to be found._

* * *

Gaara followed Ino into his apartment and she seated herself on one of the battered sofas, seeing this Gaara took the only chair available; a tattered arm chair which he knew was going to stab him with springs the second his sat. "Are.. Are you… Are you sure… it's mine?" He said after a pause and Ino glared at him.

"Yes _she's_ yours." Ino snapped, "What do you think I'm some kind of whore who slept around? I'm not you Gaara." She said scathingly, and Gaara had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"So… Uh… What are you doing now? Workwise?" Gaara questioned the angry looking female seated across from him.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Workwise? I'm doing nothing workwise, you made sure of that." She snapped, how could Gaara expect her to have an actual job and not be living off of benefits?

"Oh." Gaara said lamely, biting his lip. His own work life wasn't exactly spectacular; working in a coffee house was the only job he could really get considering his lack of intelligence and glaring criminal record.

Ino shook her head, "_Yeah_, oh." She smirked as she looked around the apartment, so it looked like Gaara still lived with his siblings if some of belongings littering the carpet indicated anything.

Gaara blinked, and rubbed the back of his neck, "So… how have you been?" He asked, wincing immediately as he saw the look of thunder on Ino's face.

"How have I _been_!?" She all but shouted, "How do you think I've been? I'm a single mother of 18 raising a child without any help from anyone, even my friends abandoned me and here you are, just sitting about looking pretty and doing absolutely nothing with your life even though you're free to do whatever. You make me sick, Gaara Sabaku." She spat, narrowing her eyes at the muscular but rather short male in front of her. There was a long, awkward pause where in Gaara and Ino simply glared at each other for a while.

"Why… why now?" He asked, before elaborating, "Why tell me about it… her now? I mean, why not when you were pregnant?"

Ino snorted again, and for the first time Gaara noted how awful she looked. Her once glossy hair was lank and pulled into a pony tail and she had bags under her eyes that rivalled his own, her skin was almost a pasty yellow colour and her fingernails were obviously bitten down to the quick and painted with cheap, chapped nail polish. "Why? Why now? Unless you forgot, Gaara Sabaku, but _you_ disappeared, not me. Do you know how long it fucking took me to track you down!? I had to resort to asking Shikamaru, do you know how awkward that was. I hadn't seen the guy in years and suddenly I pop up looking like shit with a baby and demanding to know the address of his girlfriend's idiot brother. You ruined my life, Sabaku; I was going to go to College and University! You know that?" She regarded Gaara with cruel eyes, "Well, guess what? I still am, I'm going to go educate myself and I'm also going to ruin your life, just for revenge." She smirked and stood up, "Don't kill our baby Sabaku." She said finally, before saying something softly to Aiko and stalking out of the apartment.

Gaara sat staring at the baby for a second before tearing out of the room and after Ino, who was a little way down the hall. "Ino! You can't just do that! You can't leave her hear!" He yelled.

Ino smirked as she kept walking, and pressed the button on the elevator, "Watch me." The doors opened and she stepped in gracefully, "All the paperwork is in the mail!" She yelled as the door slid closed.

Gaara stood still in shock, this couldn't be happening. No way, he wasn't father material. He dropped to his knees and clenched his fists. Pounding the floor once he let out a shout of anguish. Temari and Kankuro were going to kill him, but before he could think about that, he could hear crying coming from his apartment, he'd left the door open in his haste to catch Ino.

Gaara picked himself up and walking towards his apartment in a daze, this time shutting the door firmly behind him, and made his way slowly towards the living room were the source of the crying was located. He sat down in front of the crib and scrutinised the baby girl in front of him. She had blonde hair, which while it had Ino's colour had the thickness and curliness that his held. Her eyes were practically a mirror of his own sea green colour and she was wearing a pink sundress, not entirely practical for the cold that November brought but cute none the less. Her face was scrunched up and her cheeks were red from crying, her tiny hands balled up into fists.

Aiko paused in crying for a millisecond to stare at Gaara before opening her mouth to begin again. Gaara sighed and looked at the baby sympathetically, "You want your Mum, don't you?" He put his face in his hands, "You're not the only one."

* * *

Temari hummed happily under her breath as she stabbed the button on the elevator of floor number 6. She had just gotten back from her job as a receptionist at the hospital and no one had yelled at her, nor had she seen anything gruesome, like the type of wound that left a trail of blood behind it as doctors rushed the person into surgery or something. On her way home she had picked up the cutest dress, which wasn't too formal but yet could also be worn to a semi-fancy restaurant without her seeming underdressed, that would be perfect, combined with a pair of killer heals, for her date with Shikamaru in 2 hours. Kankuro would be getting home from his workshop in about an hour and his business was really flourishing, with people practically flocking to his small shop to buy the good quality, reasonably priced beautiful furniture that the Puppeteer had to offer. She had been meaning to ask Kankuro to make a few piece to go in their smallish, 3 bedroom apartment, for it really could with a bit of smartening up. Life was _good._

She stuck her key in the lock but when she turned the handle she was surprised to find that she had locked the door rather than unlock it. That must mean Gaara was home but that was impossible, his afternoon shift started about an hour ago and even if he was home he locked the door when he was asleep after what had happened when an ex-girlfriend of his had snuck in when he was sleeping. Furrowing her brows in confusion she unlocked the door and pushed it open with a creak. "Gaara?" She called loudly.

You can imagine her confusion when the only reply she had gotten to her innocent inquiry as to whether her baby brother was home was loud wailing and loudly shouted curse. "Gaara?" She repeated herself, this time with a hint of suspicion. What the hell had her baby brother done now? He had a knack for getting himself into some sort of trouble, Temari had lost count of the amount of times either her or Kankuro had had to go and pick him up from somewhere obscure.

This time she got a more adequate reply in the form of Gaara appearing in the doorway to the living room looking more than a little stressed. "Temari, thank god." He let out a sigh of relief, "You've got to help me." He said, seeming slightly panicked.

"Gaara? What the hell is going on?" She asked, she was beginning to worry about what her brother had done immensely.

"Uh… well… Ino kind of dropped by… and…" Came Gaara's slow reply and Temari made her way into the living room and stopped dead when she reached it. There, in the middle of the small room was a plain buggy. It wasn't the buggy which made her eyes widen though, it was what was in it.

"Gaara Sabaku." She said sternly, "Why the fuck do you have a baby in my living room." She all but yelled, out of all the shit Gaara had done, he had yet to kidnap a baby... until now it seemed.

Gaara paled as he looked at his oldest sibling guiltily, "I… uh… Ino… and then… Aiko?" He pointed towards the kid, "And then… crying… and then sleeping… then you… then more crying." He stuttered, and Temari finally clocked the panic in his eyes.

The baby had settled down again and seemed to be asleep so Temari sat down and gestured to Gaara to do the same, which he did quickly. "Okay, Gaara, I'm going to ask you a few questions and all I want you to do is nod or shake your head, understand?" She asked calmly, and Gaara nodded slowly. "Good. Did you, or someone you know, kidnap this baby."

Gaara shook his head quickly.

"Thank God. Are you the father of it?" Temari continued, biting her lip. She wouldn't it past her wild brother to have forgotten to put a condom on during one of his drunken flings.

Gaara nodded slowly, and then looked at Temari, whose face was set in a glare.

"Right, well you're an idiot. Do you know who the mother is?"

Another nod.

"And she is certain that the baby is yours."

Nod.

Temari was silent for a moment, and then recalled Gaara mentioning someone's name during his babbling earlier "Is the mother Ino?"

Nod.

"Okay. Did she say when she'd be back?"

Shake of the head.

"Did she say she'd be back at all?"

Another shake, much to Temari's dismay.

"Right… well I'm going to call Kankuro and tell him to come home early, alright?"

Shake. Temari rolled her eyes and reached for the landline and dialled. Kankuro picked up on the fourth ring.

"Good Afternoon, the Puppeteer, Kankuro speaking." Temari always found it odd to hear her brother talk so formally.

"Kankuro, we've got a situation." She said quickly but calmly, no use letting Gaara see had panicked she was. Poor kid was probably going crazy.

Kankuro dropped his formal tone immediately and it changed to a more joking, happy one. "What's Gaara done now?" He asked, and Temari could just see the grin on his face.

Temari rolled her eyes, "He's recently acquired a baby." Temari deadpanned and then heard a tell-tale clunk that signified that Kankuro had dropped the phone.

"He WHAT!?" Kankuro yelled down the phone, after he had retrieved it from the floor, so loudly that Temari had to hold the thing away from her ear.

"Yes, our darling baby brother has been put in charge of another, vulnerable human being so I suggest you come home now so we can figure out what we're going to do before one of them throws a temper tantrum. And I don't think it's going to be the baby." Temari replied sardonically. The line went dead; Kankuro had the annoying habit of not saying good-bye and just hanging up whenever he was talking on the phone.

Temari turned to face her other sibling who looked at her sheepishly. "Temari… it… the baby… Aiko smells funny." Gaara informed her, glancing at the baby, who was now awake and seemed to be getting ready to start wailing again, with a mixture a fear and confusion.

Temari sighed as she looked between her baby brother and her baby brother's baby, she didn't know how they were going to do it, but they were going to get through this minor little problem… together, as a family.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! You read it (Or jumped to bottom of the page by accident, if so... go back up to the top!) Drop me a review and you get a million awesome points! Go on.. you know you want them!**


End file.
